The invention relates to face recognition, particularly on a portable digital camera, camera-phone, embedded device, or handheld, attachable or otherwise portable processor-based device, or other digital image acquisition device.
Digital still cameras, mobile phones and other embedded devices typically have limited or inconvenient text input capabilities. This can make face recognition training inconvenient, for example, if the application requires that a person's name be typed in to identify the person corresponding to an acquired image of a face. It is desired to simplify this training process.